ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
Grande Pharmaceuticals
Grande Pharmaceuticals was a Pre-War pharmaceuticals company that produced many of the Pre-War chems found throughout the Oregon Wasteland. History Grande Pharmaceuticals was founded in the city of La Grande in 2052. It was named after the Grande Ronde Valley and River. Grande Pharmaceuticals was founded by Joseph Warnslough to give the citizens and medical companies of Oregon a cheaper option for medical equipment and, most importantly, chems. Grande Pharmaceuticals grew rapidly in th late 2060's and 2070's. They quickly became the largest supplier of medical equipment and drugs in La Grande by 2053, Eastern Oregon by 2058, the entire state of Oregon by 2063, and then the largest supplier in the Northwest Commonwealth by 2076. Grande Pharmaceuticals accounted for over 75% of sales in the Northwest Commonwealth, 40% of sales in the Southwest Commonwealth, 32% of sales in the North Commonwealth, 19% of sales in the Four States Commonwealth, 2% of sales in the Plains and texas Commonwealths, and 1%-0% of sales east of the Mississippi. In 2077, just days before to bombs fell, Grande Pharmaceuticals came under fire from Med-Tek for producing Mentats. Grande Pharmaceuticals, in an act of corporate espionage, infiltrated a Med-Tek facility in Boise and stole copies of the process used to produce Mentats. The company then started producing Mentats in secret and quietly distributed them to various customers at an extremely cheap price. The companies were to come together in court in Chigaco on October 30, 2077. Thanks to the Great War, both parties missed their court dates and as a result, received a fine from an automated court machine in Chicago. The fines have still gone unpaid and have increased dramatically over the course of over 200 years. Products Grande Pharmaceuticals has engineered many medical products over the years. From basic products such as the Stimpak, to its own line of chems. Warnpak The Warnpak is a medical drug used to help numb and heal a wound. It looked and acted much like a stimpak, but did less to heal and more to numb and assist in healing. It was named as a cross between the last name of its inventor, Joseph Warnslough, and the stimpak. It was introduced in 2063. Pain-b-Gone Pain-b-Gone is a painkiller that would literally get rid of most forms of pain. It is often called a buffed up version of Med-X. However, it would only get rid of pain for around 3-5 minutes for each dose, but this did little to sway customers decisions in buying the product. Pain-b-Gone came in a syringe containing 1-5 doses based on the size. The medication was highly expensive, but still proved popular and extremely well liked by most of the population. Sales of Pain-b-Gone surged in 2073, along with significant surge of pregnancies and births. It was introduced in 2054. Sizes included: * Travel-1 dose-2.5 inch syringe * Small-3 doses-6 inch syringe * Large-5 doses 9.5 inch syring Grande Pharmaceuticals also deployed a machine that held 15 gallons of Pain-b-Gone. This machine, nicknamed the 'Pain Destroyer' was an extremely costly piece of equipment, with ever 10 being made and used. One in La Grande, Two in Portland and Seattle, One in San Francisco, and One in Washington D.C. The remaining four have been lost to time. Pain-b-Gone contributed to 46.52% of Grande Pharmaceuticals total sales in 2077. Stimpak The Stimpak is a device that provides immediate healing for small and minor wounds. Grande Pharmaceuticals was one of the many companies that produced stimpaks. It was introduced in 2052. Med-X Med-X worked much like Pain-b-Gone, only less potent. It was introduced in 2052. Med2O Med2O was promised to be water that could help in the healing process of internal injuries (like a stimpak made specially for your insides). Med2O never left testing after subject experienced extreme pains and aches, diarrhea, vomiting, dizziness, and low blood pressure. Med2O entered testing on January 3, 2073 and got scrapped in January 27, 2073. Mentats Grande Ronde Pharmaceuticals began to secretly produce Mentats after stealing the formula and plans from Med-Tec. Mentats increased memory related functions and sped up other mental processes and activities. Grande Pharmaceuticals was sued by Med-Tec and would have been taken to court on October 30, 2077 if not for the Great War. Mentats were produced and handed out at dirt cheap prices in secret. = = Category:TheNotSoBlindKing Category:Pre-War